Undercover Agent
by ZombieAnatomy
Summary: Megan gets assigned to Graceland, she brings a secret along with her, can she bare with it all? Will she last in the house?
1. First Day

Megan Wolfe was a new agent; she was assigned to live in a house with 4 other people. She arrived a day before the new guy was set to arrive. She walked into the big house and looked around; she was greeted by Johnny and Briggs,

"You must be Megan, I'm Paul aka Briggs this is Johnny, Charlie is in her room the new guy mike isn't here until tomorrow and Paige and Dale aka DJ are surfing should be back soon. Let me show you to where you'll be sleeping," Briggs smiled big and showed her to the room she was sharing.

"Sorry you're bunked with Johnny I swear he doesn't bite. He offered to let you use half his room while we're all here," Briggs said.

"Its fine, I really don't mind as long as he doesn't mind," Megan smiles and puts her bag on her bed and looks around the room.

"I'll leave you to get settled meet us in the kitchen when you're done," Briggs says and walks out.

Megan takes a deep breath and lets it out, and then she unpacks her things and puts them in the empty dresser that had a tag with her name on it. Once she finishes she goes to walk out of the room and runs into Johnny,

"Oops sorry," Megan says, "I wasn't expecting you to be right there."

Johnny smiles, "Its fine you can bump into me whenever."

Megan laughs a little and blushes slightly. Johnny was pretty hot and they were roommates so they'd see a lot of each other.

"Well I hope you don't mind this...I sleep in my underwear I hate pants at night or shorts...just a warning," Megan smiles and exits the room.

Johnny smiles to himself satisfied with his new roommate, he leaves there room shortly after her and they walk into the kitchen together. Paige and DJ were back from surfing and waved a hello to Megan before they went to change. Megan waved back and sat on a chair at the island. Her first day and it was only noon, Paul broke her out of thoughts,

"Hey Megan you get to tag along with me for your first day, I think you could help me and Charlie with this case."

Megan smiles, "Sure thing."

"Lets go then," he says then yells out, "Charlie lets go were leaving!"

Megan looks at Johnny, "Bye see you later."

Johnny smiles at her, "You can count on that."

Paul laughs, "Easy Johnny she's still new, don't scare her off please."

Megan laughs, "Oh I don't scare easily, I can handle him don't worry."

With that Paul, Charlie and Megan leave the house, they get into Paul's car and he drives them to a location. Once there they get out and Paul hands Megan a bulletproof vest, she takes it and puts it on.

Paul hands her a gun carefully,  
"This is yours."

Megan nods and takes it; they slowly make their way around the building looking for a Spanish dude Briggs had been trying to nail in drug sales. Briggs puts his hand out and front of Megan making her stop as , he points quickly and quietly to a tall Spanish dude on the corner about 5 feet from them.

Briggs mouths, "That's him."

Charlie and Megan nod slowly and wait for the next move, they watch the Spanish dude talking to some junkie who, he hands some H too and takes her money. Briggs mentions for them to move out, they quickly move holding up their guns as Briggs yells, "Freeze Jose!"

Jose freaks and tries to run but Megan tackles him quickly and turns him over, putting her knee into his back. Charlie hands her a set of cuffs and she cuffs him, and then brings him to his feet handing him off to Briggs who smiles at her.

Megan is gonna fit in here just fine, Briggs brings the guy to the station and Charlie and Megan walk the beach back home smiling and laughing. They replay the whole thing Megan was on day one here and already knocking dudes bigger and stronger down. Megan was a perfect fit for Graceland the head boss couldn't have picked a better candidate for a new female then her. Charlie and Megan entered the house laughing as Paige, Dj and Johnny just watch them. They had only been gone a few hours and took a big drug dealer off the streets. Charlie looked at them then said,

"This girl just took down that drug dealer me and Briggs have been trying to nail for a few weeks now, she tackled him right to the ground no fear."

Johnny smiles, "Thatta girl you're going to fit in fine."

Paige smiles, "Welcome to Graceland Meg."

"Nice job," DJ says.

"Thank you guys," Megan smiled big."It was pretty awesome, but I need a shower."

She walked off grabbed her stuff and went to shower. As she pulled off her t-shirt she got a good look in the mirror at it all scratched up. She flinched a little in pain then hopped in the shower once she was undressed. About 20 minutes later she was done and getting dressed. She carefully brushed her hair and looked at her shoulder again, then shook her head and left the bathroom running into Briggs as he passed,

"Shit sorry Ow," Megan said looking up.

Briggs smiled, "No pro..." then he saw her shoulder, "You okay? That from taking the guy down?"

She nodded and Briggs looked at her again then said, "Follow me."

He led her to the kitchen and opened the freezer then pulled out an ice pack. He handed it to her then said,  
"Ice it now for a bit then re-ice when you go to bed."

Megan smiled taking the ice pack and applying it to her shoulder, and then makes a face. She sat on the couch and iced her shoulder for a bit, about 5 hours later Paige looks at Megan,

"Hey Charlie and I are making a store run so we can make dinner. Want to tag along?"

Megan smiles, "Yeah sure."

"I got to go grab Charlie," Paige disappears.

Megan goes to her and Johnny's room and grabs her shoes putting them on, as Johnny is just on his laptop pretending to do something but he was watching Megan.

"Bye Meg," he calls to her as she leaves the room.

"Bye Johnny," she says laughing.

She meets Charlie and Paige by the door; they all walk out and get into Paige's car. Paige drives to the store they shop and a half hour later there back at the house. They all bring in the groceries and put them on the counter; Megan goes to her and Johnny's room and puts her shoes back in there. Briggs is on the couch with Johnny and DJ watching TV. Megan walks over to Paige and Charlie and begins to help them with dinner. About an hour later dinners done and they are all sitting down together to eat. They all share stories and laugh while they eat, once they are done Briggs, Charlie and Paige all retreat to their rooms leaving Megan ,Johnny and DJ to chat alone. It was around 9pm now DJ retreats to his room next then Megan and Johnny go to theirs. Megan strips down to her underwear and a tank top and lies on her bed grabbing her laptop. Johnny stares at her for a few minutes smiling as she just clicks away. After an hour she falls asleep with her laptop on her lap, Johnny quietly gets up and carefully takes her laptop off her and closes it, then he covers her up and goes and lies down. He drifts off to sleep not much longer later; around 1:45am Megan awakes from a bad nightmare breathing heavily she gets up pulls on her shorts and quietly exits the room. She goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water and opens it taking a sip. She tries to slow her breathing as she is doing this a voice from the couch makes her jump 10 feet and scream.

Briggs laughs his ass off as Johnny comes running out, "What the fuck?"

"Its okay Mr. Likes the dark scared the fuck out of me," Megan says shaking a little.

Johnny takes her arm, "Let's get you back to bed, not cool Briggs you trying to kill her."

Briggs laughs, "No."

Johnny and Megan go back to their room; Megan takes off her shorts and climbs into her bed and falls back to sleep within minutes. Johnny does the same smiling as he watched her drift off.


	2. New Guy's First Day

Megan was awoken by loud knocking she jumped up and pulled on shorts and walked into the hall seeing Johnny knocking on a door and yelling at Briggs to get up. She laughed as she heard his responses then heard her name and froze. She looked at Johnny as he asked her,

"Want to come with me to pick up Mike Warren?"

"Sure let me get dressed," Megan bolted back into their room.

She changed fast pulling on her shoes and walking out of the room all within 5 minutes,  
"Ready."

Briggs yells, "His plane lands at 08:00!"

"Got it!"Johnny and Megan reply back.

They get into Johnny's car and drive to the airport. Once there they walk over to baggage claim C  
Megan and Johnny smile,

"Mike Warren, right?"

Mike replies,"Yeah."

Johnny smiles, "You want to know how knew that?"

Mike replies, "Uh, 'cause I was told to wait underneath this sign and I am?"

Johnny smiles, "No, because only a guy who got a 1700 on his practical's and was told to wait under a sign is still gonna be waiting there two hours later."

Mike looks at him, "Where's agent Briggs?"

Johnny smiles, "Who says I ain't Briggs?"

Mike looks at Megan then back to Johnny, "Well, you just said "1700" like you were impressed."

Johnny smiled, "Paul Briggs got a higher score than I did, so from that, I would conclude that you didn't. I'm tuturro. Everybody calls me Johnny."

Megan smiles and holds out her hand, "I'm Megan I started yesterday."

Mike smiles and shakes her hand, "Look forward to working with you."

Johnny looks at Mike, "Dude, what's with the hand thing?"

Mike smiles, "Oh, it improves gun control."

Johnny and Megan laugh, "Okay, yeah."

Megan looks at Mike, "Hey, what are you listening to?"

Mike looks back at her, "Oh, it's Spanish, for the language requirement. It's a bitch, right? How you getting it?"

Megan laughed, "It is a bitch but you'll get it eventually."

Mike smiles, "Right."

Johnny asks, "But you surf?"

Mike replies, "No."

Johnny asks another question, "You got shorts?"

Mike replies, "No."

Megan Asks, "Flips?"

Mike replies, "No."

Johnny and Megan, "What? Sunscreen?"

Mikes replies, "No."

Johnny laughs with Megan, "God, your white ass is gonna burn. All right, you got to go shopping, okay?"

Mike replies, "Okay."

Megan smiles, "All right."

Mike asks, "Do the people around here know?"

Johnny looks at him, "What, that we're feds?"

Mike looks back, "Yeah."

Johnny shakes his head, "No. No, we tell 'em different things. Briggs tells people he's a Tae Bo instructor. Charlie says she's a trust fund kid. Yo, one chick I'm dating thinks I'm a Lear jet pilot."

Mike smiles, "She believes that?"

Johnny smiles and nods, "Yeah, she dude, you see this? Lear jet key."

Mike looks at it, "Looks like a bike lock."

Johnny smiles, "You are smarter than the chick I'm dating."

"So you have a girlfriend," Megan says.

Johnny looks at her, "Fuck, yes but not for much longer."

They walk to the car and get in as Mike looks at them, "What's your story Megan?"

Megan looks at him, "Dance teacher."

Mike looks at Johnny, "Tell me about Briggs."

Johnny looks at Megan then Mike, "He's the best agent I ever seen."

Mike nods, "That's what I hear, man."  
They pull up to the house.

"This is it. Not bad, huh?"

Mike looks at Johnny for a moment, "Hey, why do they call it "Graceland"?"

Johnny smiles, "When they seized it from this drug lord, he was apparently some hard-core Elvis fan, and when they turned it into a flop house for us, the name just kind of stuck. Hey, be glad you're not moving in a lot of stuff, bro. All right, so you, me, Briggs, and Charlie are FBI  
Lauren, Megan and Donnie are DEA. So is Paige, but she's on a case for a couple days. Oh, and Jakes. Jakes is customs."

Mike looks at him, "It works, having three agencies in one house?"

Johnny smiles, "We all start to blend together after a while."

Johnny looks at Megan and Mike, "Oh, if you guys have civilians over, they stay down here, okay? Nobody's allowed past those stairs without a badge. So no local girls or guys upstairs. I know I know it sucks."

Mike points to something, "Yo, you know what this is? Looks like a chore wheel."

Johnny smiles, "You are smart. We all take turns cleaning. Dishes, toilets, all that. For now, wherever it says "Donnie," you write in your name. Megan your name is added at the bottom."

Mike writes his name where Donnie's was.

Mike asks, "Donnie's the DEA guy who,"

Megan finishes, "Got shot?"

Johnny replies, "Yeah."

Mike nods, "Yeah. Is he all right?"

Johnny replies, "He's alive. That's about all we know right now. They got him locked away in some safe house, so but good news is he doesn't have to clean the bathrooms tomorrow. So mop's in the hall closet, brother. Come on, Mikey. Megan dishes please girl."

Mike and Johnny take off to the mop closest and Megan goes to do dishes.  
Once finished Johnny Megan and Mike sit and chat.

Johnny says, "Donnie was under the Gallardo cartel out of Tijuana. He was doing a needle drop."

Megan and Mike ask, "What's that?"

Johnny explains, "Well, they expect him to test the quality of the heroin by shooting up. Right. So he pretends to inject himself. But what he's really doing is sticking the needle in a little rubber ball he's got tucked into his arm. Ball popped out, they shot him."

Megan's eyes go wide, "Damn."

We meet Lauren and Johnny shows Mike to his room. After some talking Mike has a gun out and Charlie enters saying,

"Hey no guns downstairs!"

Mike goes and puts it away then comes back.

"Sorry," Mike says.

After some talking and dinner we all head off to bed.


	3. Learning To Surf

Megan is awakened by Briggs, "Hey Meg Up!"

Megan groans and gets up pulling on a swim suit and shorts.

Briggs moves onto Mikes room yelling, "Hey, Warren! Get up."

Johnny comes out of his and Megan's room, "Yo, Briggs! You were supposed to wake me up, sucka!"

Briggs smiles as they head out, "All right, Mikey and Meg. It's a South swell with a 5-foot face. It breaks left, so steer clear of the pier or you're gonna get slammed."

Mike replies, "Right, South swell, don't get slammed on the pier. Uh, why is it important we do this?"

Megan sighs a little, "Yes why exactly?"

Briggs smiles again, "Because when you catch that ride, better than sex. True. This is about learning how to control your energy, okay? Understanding your body's connection to the things around it."

Megan smiles, "Oh yeah better than sex oh come on."

Mike asks, "Better than sex?"

Johnny smiles, "Not in my world."

Briggs replies, "Sometimes. All right. Let's hit it, Poseidon and Miss thing."

Mike and Megan ask, "Any advice?"

Briggs smiles, "Yeah, when you feel that swell coming up under you, get on that board and surf. Ha. Come on, boy."

Johnny pipes in as Mike is trying to get the first one, "Come on, boy, and drop it."

Mike laughs, "Hey, I just I just bought that."

Megan catches the next one and falls off swearing as she goes off, "Fuck me."

Johnny laughs so hard he falls off his surf board. Briggs and Mike laugh hard too.

Mike goes for another one, "Oh!"

Briggs smiles, "Enjoying yourself?"

"No, I'm not." Mike replies.

Johnny helps Megan back onto her board and says, "Look at him. You know, at Quantico, they talk about him like he's some sort of God. I mean a ga award and a director's award before he's 30? I mean, he had more stats in his first year than his whole squad combined."

Briggs pipes in, " So you were expecting somebody a little more button-down, suit and tie-ish?"

Mike replies, "Yeah, something like that."

Johnny says "He was like that once."

Mike and Megan look at Johnny "Oh yeah?"

Briggs goes to catch the wave coming.

Johnny nods, "A few years ago, something went down. He took a leave of absence, came back all zenned out like that."

Megan asks, "You don't know what happened?"

Johnny shakes his head again, "Nope. He never talks about it."

Mike asks, "You're not curious?"

Johnny shrugs, "Maybe he's just crazy."

Mike speaks in Spanish, "Totalmente loco, si."

Johnny and Megan smile, "Oh, your Spanish is coming along."

Mike smiles big, "Ah, you like that?"

Johnny replies, "It's all right. The house is a tight fit. You're gonna find out real fast there are no secrets at Graceland."

Megan's eyes widen, "Oh so this means I can't hide feelings for someone without you all finding out?"

Johnny looks at her and she looks away trying to hide her face from him.

Mike says, "Except for Briggs."

Johnny nods, "Yeah, except for Briggs. Megan we should talk later before bed."

Megan just nods and takes off to try another wave this time nailing it. Mike tries another as well before they head back to Graceland. After they get back, Briggs has messages he speaks to a guy then he takes Mike with him on a bust. Megan hits the shower and gets dressed, then heads to her and Johnny's room.

Johnny pulls her in and shuts the door and looks at her,  
"Do you have a secret?"

Megan nods, "Yeah but it won't do anyone any good knowing it. It'll make it harder."

Johnny sighs and pulls her onto his bed making her sit and looks at her, "You can talk to me we share a room."

Megan looks down taking a deep breath, "I've only been here a day and your really amazing and your hot."

Johnny smiles, "Hey now was that hard?"

Megan nods, "Yeah it was you have a girlfriend."

She gets up and puts shoes on and grabs her headphones and phone and leaves the room. She passes Charlie who tries to ask her what's wrong but Megan just keeps going. She puts the headphones in and walks out the door. She runs off and down the beach jogging.

Charlie looks at Johnny, "What the hell is going on?"

Johnny sighs, "I think she likes me already and she hates herself for it."

Charlie sighs, "Leave her be she'll come back."

Johnny nods, "If she doesn't?"

Charlie looks at him, "Then I'll take Paige to find her."

Megan has already run halfway away from Graceland as the tears started she continued to come. She breathed and ran crying down the beach until she had run 20 miles away and collapsed catching her breath and bawling her eyes out thinking to herself _I'm such an idiot! How could I already fall for someone after losing the baby with my last? But again he pushed me down the stairs after I told him and two days later I'm holding a dead_ _preemie_ _crying hard. I thought I was over it happened 6 months ago and that ass is in jail._

Megan breaths and watches the sun set from, where she sat as her phone chimed with a text.

 **Charliee-Hey Meg you okay? I hope your coming home soon. Were all worried, Paige and I are gonna come looking by midnight if you** **don't** **show.**

Megan sighs and replies,

 **Please don't. I'm fine I just need space and air.**

Her phone chimes again.

 **Charliee-okay I'm here to talk if you need it just knocks on my door.**  
 **Megan-Oka** y.

Megan lies back on the sand and watches the sun set, slowly and just cries about all the shit that happened 6 months before. She had been to a grief counselor but it never helped, no matter how many times she poured her heart out it did nothing. As midnight rolled around she got up and jogged 20 miles back to Graceland wiping tears as she entered. Briggs was on the couch worried about her, once he saw her he walked over to her,

"Where have you been? Are you okay?"

Megan shakes her head, "No I'm not."

Briggs hugs her, "Sit talk with me, Johnny's asleep I made him."

Megan hugs back and sighs, "This is hard for me to spill so please don't spill to anyone else until I'm ready to tell."

Briggs nods, "You can count on me," he takes her hand and they sit on the couch.

Megan takes a deep breath in and lets it out, "Okay so 2 months ago I was 5 months pregnant. I was living with the father who was in the army. He came home from tour and found out he was a father and snapped from PTSD. He shoved me down the stairs swearing it wasn't his baby. He went a little crazy for a minute and they shipped him back out. I needed a fresh start, " She pauses and tears fall, "I've never been so afraid in my life about two days after the fall I went into preterm labor delivered the baby boy who died in my arms 4 hours later. I came to Graceland to start new and I wanted to hide this but I'm not ready to tell everyone yet, I will tell Johnny though." She sighed and cried wiping her tears and just letting it all out.

Briggs had tears in his eyes, "Your safe here we'll do our very best to protect you, we all have your back. You can trust us," he hugged her.

She hugged back and wiped more tears, "Okay I'm gonna go shower and try to go to bed."

She looked at the clock it read 2:45am. Briggs hugged her goodnight she hugged back and walked upstairs. She quietly entered her and Johnny's room and grabbed her stuff for a shower, placing her phone on the charger. She went and showered crying quietly and once she finished she got dressed. She tried to quietly enter the room and lay down but Johnny was awake and could hear her quietly crying. He got up and went over to her bed and sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey what's wrong?" Johnny asked her.

She then explained everything to him and how today was just kind of hard on her. She had bad days once in awhile they all did. He hugged her tightly and laid next to her as she fell asleep. He fell asleep too holding her, around 5:30am Briggs peeked in and seeing them both asleep on Megan's bed, he just shut the door and left to surf he was gonna ask Johnny but he was knocked out. Briggs woke Mike and DJ up instead and they went surfing. By 8:30am Johnny and Megan were waking up.  
Johnny smiled at her, "Morning how you feeling?"

She smiled back, "Better now that I'm not holding in my secret, but don't tell anyone else please Briggs and you are the only ones I've told. I'm working up the courage to tell the rest of the house. But it's too hard right now since I just lost him 2 months ag..."

Johnny stops her by kissing her softly, "Shhh...Our secret."

Megan smiled and kissed back, "Okay."


	4. Undercover Assignment

Megan and Johnny got dressed and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

Charlie was already down there,

"Morning guys, Megan you up for a jog after you eat?"

Megan smiled, "Yeah sure."

She grabs a banana and eats it then kisses Johnny, on the cheek before she heads out with Charlie.

Charlie and her begin to jog and talk, "So you and Johnny?"

Megan laughed, "No no he's got a girlfriend remember? Plus I've only been here for like 3 days."

Charlie smiled, "So what? He looks at you differently than your first day."

Megan laughs, "No way I mean he kissed me and I kissed back, but I don't know."

Charlie laughs more, "Hey girl he will be worth it you share a room."

Megan smiles, "Yeah and he does see me in my underwear."

They keep jogging and chatting before Megan pauses and catches her breath. She takes deep heavy breaths as they walk back into Graceland an hour and a half later. Johnny was waiting watching TV 

"Megan you and Johnny have an assignment for undercover you start in an hour," Briggs says.

Megan nods and runs up for a quick shower and change. She meets Johnny downstairs and he looks at her, 

"Okay tell me your story."

Megan smiles, "My names Milly Torres I teach dance classes."

Johnny smiles, "Perfect I'm Sam a friend of yours."

Megan nods, "Sounds good."

They walk out together after waving to the rest of the house. They get into Johnny's car and take off their vests and guns in the trunk. Once they arrive at the meeting place they get out and await this drug lord. Megan looks around waiting, about 3 minutes later a blacked out truck shows up. A tall 6'2 guy steps out Megan and Johnny walk up to him and introduce themselves. The guy motions for them to follow them their cars stay parked in the lot. They walk with the guy into the building Megan keeps her eyes forward watching the drug lord.  
The guy talks about what were needed for and we begin our undercover investigation. The drug lord pulls Megan aside and into a room, Johnny watches as the door closes. Megan is now alone face to face with the drug lord. 

She smiles and answers every question no hesitation and he has her try a few lines of coke. She doesn't refuse and does feeling it pump through her veins. She takes a deep breath and the drug lord and her laugh and talk in his room. After a few hours he out of nowhere punches her and begins to beat her up. Telling her to stay quiet he puts a pillow over her face as her elbow and shoulder pop out of place. She screams into the pillow and Johnny faintly hears it all and tries to keep his cover cool. He was pissed by 11pm he carried Megan out to the car trying to hide his anger. The drug lord says he'd see them tomorrow 3pm same place, Johnny agrees. Johnny places her in his car and rushes her to the ER. Once there he carries her inside and doctor's work on her. Popping her elbow and shoulder back into place making her scream and cry. Johnny holds her hand as she squeezes tightly. Once they finish they give her some meds and send her off. Johnny walks her out to the car helping her get in. She was in a sling and elbow brace, she cried the way home holding Johnny's free hand as he drove. He was heated and mad the guy just beat her up even though she did what he asked. Megan kept saying to him it was because if she didn't take the beating he was gonna kill her naming her a cop. Even though she was she took it like a champ, she was in so much pain.

Their covers remained intact, as they pulled in around 12:45am Johnny helped her out and they walked into the quiet house. Johnny grabbed her a bottle of water before helping her upstairs. He helped her shower and change and carried her to their room. He laid her on his bed and gave her her medicine and laid next to her after changing into shorts. She fell asleep within a half hour thanks to her medicine. He somehow drifted off a few hours later. Briggs left them alone at 6am and took Mike to surf for a few hours. By 7am Johnny and Megan were up, Johnny helped her get ready for the day and helped her back into her sling. They went downstairs and Megan took some ibuprofen no one else was up just yet. Around 7:30am everyone started coming downstairs and freaked seeing Megan hurt asking questions. She informed them shed explain as soon as Mike and Briggs got back. Around 8am Briggs and Mike walk in from surfing, Briggs nearly flips a lid once he sees Megan. 

Megan looks at Briggs, "I have to go back! He's expecting us; I only took the beating to be in on everything. He's telling when and where the shipments are coming in. He now trusts me I kept my cover so didn't Johnny we meet with him at 3pm."

Briggs sighs, "I really am not comfortable with this." 

Megan takes a deep breath, "I've been through way worse and survived."

Johnny puts his arm around her, "He didn't touch her at first they talked for a few hours, before I heard muffled screams and bones popping and her cries. She did great but if I had stepped in we'd both be dead. As soon as he let us go I picked her up and brought her to the ER. We got back around 12:45 this morning spent about an hour or so in the ER. Then she showered changed went to bed so did I." 

Briggs says, "First chance you get Megan lay him out for hurting you."

Megan smiled, "Briggs I got this."

Briggs smiles too, "Good."

Around 3pm Megan and Johnny took off to go back to the drug lords. They arrive as the guy is walking out Johnny gets out and helps Megan out. He adjusts her sling slightly and whispers in her ear, 

"Stay strong please. You've got this."

Megan smiles and whispers back, "I will."

They walk up to the drug lord Tyler and he looks at Megan,

"Sorry had to make sure you weren't a cop, sorry to mess up your pretty face, " Tyler places his hand on Megan chin and turns her face back and forth looking at the damage he did the night before. 

Megan flinches in pain, "Ow," she says quietly.

Tyler drops his hand, "Okay let's go inside."

He turns and begins walking; Johnny walks next to Megan as they walk inside. Megan looks at everything around the room they walked into and gets a little dizzy. Johnny catches her before she fells, 

"Easy Milly," Johnny says.

Tyler looks at her, "Why don't you go lay down."

Tyler takes her to a room and makes her lie down, then he talks with Johnny as Megan falls asleep. A few hours later Megan groans in pain waking up, she slowly sits up her shoulder throbbing in pain. 

"Fuck..." Megan gets up and walks out of the room causing Johnny and Tyler to look at her.

"You okay?" Johnny asks.

Megan just shakes her head no he gets up as she asks Tyler,

"Where's the bathroom?" 

Tyler points down the hall and to the left. She quickly walks and shuts the door and gets sick. Groaning again in pain, she gets up and splashes water on her face and chews a piece of gum she had in her pocket. She stays in the bathroom for 10 more minutes; causing Johnny and Tyler to knock on the door asking if she was okay,

Megan opens the door, "I'm fine."

Johnny could tell something wasn't right, but held it in hoping they'd be let go soon so he could make sure she was OK. A few hours later Johnny's sent home and Megan's suck there for the night. Johnny isn't happy and Megan's not feeling great. Megan ends up getting sick a few more times before Tyler gives her one of her pills and lays her in his bed. Megan drifts off to sleep and awakes with Tyler asleep next to her. She quietly gets up and goes to the bathroom then returns, trying to not put so much pressure on her arm. She shoves the pillow against her face and lets out a scream which ends up scaring Tyler awake. Tyler looks at her,

"Look I really am sorry."

Megan just lies down and turns away from him, "Its fine."

Tyler sighs and lays awake the rest of the night and watches Megan as she falls back to sleep.

 _Meanwhile back at Graceland_

Johnny had walked back into the house without her causing Briggs to freak out just a little bit.  
"She's still undercover she's just throwing up and feeling dizzy. I couldn't exactly just take her home with me. I don't think he'll hurt her again," Johnny says, "If I go back and pull her out were made and most likely dead. She's got his trust just believe in her Briggs. She's a tough girl."

Briggs sighs, "Your right Johnny. I'm just worried."

Johnny nodded, "I am too I go back around noon tomorrow. She should survive the night."

Briggs nods, "Good."

Johnny goes up to his and Megan's room and lies on his bed sighing. He doesn't sleep at all. 

_Back to Megan_

Megan tosses and turns a little bit before waking up at 5am breathing heavily. She jumps the moment she sees Tyler watching her which causes her to fall off the bed.

"Ouch fuck!"

Tyler leans over and holds out his hand, "You okay? I'm sorry."

Megan takes his hand and pulls herself up.

"Yeah you scared me and I was having a bad nightmare," she sits on Tyler's bed.


	5. Undercover Assignment P2

Megan groans in pain then looks at Tyler, "Help me get this sling off please I need to stretch my arm."

Tyler nods, "Yeah sure."

Tyler helps her and lays the sling on his bed and watches her as she moves her elbow which cracks then her shoulder which also cracks. Tyler knew the extent of the damage he did and he actually felt bad for once. He gets up and goes to his kitchen grabs a bottle of water and some aspirin. He walks back to his room and hands it to her,

"Here for the pain and don't worry it's just aspirin."

She takes it from him and nods opening the bottle of water and taking the aspirin.

"So what's on our agenda today?" Megan asks with a small smile.

"I'm bringing you and your friend, to meet the shipments guy at the loading docks, "Tyler replies.

Megan smiles, "Sounds great." 

She moves her elbow and shoulder again and they both crack, she rubs her shoulder. After a moment Tyler tells her, "Turn around back facing me."

Megan does as he says; he places his hands on her shoulders and begins to massage her shoulders. Megan begins to relax a little, Tyler smiles and just keeps massaging them for about an hour. Tyler pulls her into his arms and rubs her back until she falls asleep.

 _Back at Gracelan_ d 

Johnny leaves his room sighing it was only 6am and he was ready to be near Megan again. He couldn't stop worrying about her, it was driving him insane. He paced the kitchen as Briggs came downstairs.

"Come surf for a few hours kill time before you go meet at noon," Briggs says.

Johnny sighed, "Fine," he runs up and changes into swim trunks and leaves with Briggs.

 _Back to Mega_ n

Megan is asleep still in Tyler's arms. Tyler carefully lays her down and covers her up and leaves the room. He softly closes the door behind him and looks at his guys 

"Stay out and away from her," he ordered.

They nod and listen fully knowing what happens when they don't.

 _Back to Gracelan_ d

Johnny rips a good wave landing it; Briggs cheers him on and rips the next. Johnny forgets for a few hours having some fun around 11 am him and Briggs, head back to Graceland so Johnny can shower and get ready to go meet up at Tyler's. 

_Back to Mega_ n

Megan wakes up as Tyler comes in to check on her. 

"Hey morning you hungry?" Tyler asks.

Megan stretches and replies, "Yeah."

"Come on," Tyler grabs her hand and walks her out of his room.

They walk into the kitchen past the guys with guns; Tyler has her sit at the table and makes her some eggs. She eats and he tells her she can shower and change, he has some extra clothes that should fit her in the bathroom under the sink. He gives her a towel and leaves her be to shower. She walks down the hall and grabs a towel from the hall closest he told her to, then walks into the bathroom. She closes the door and starts the shower, gets undressed and gets in. It's about 11:55am as she's still showering as Johnny's arriving at Tyler's.

Megan lets the hot water run over her as she hears voices and a knock.

"Come in,"

She breaths out as she hears Johnny's voice which makes her smile. Tyler's voice is heard saying meet in the living room. 

Johnny nods, "Will do," he shuts the door.

Megan washes her hair and rinses it then shuts the water off, 

"Can you hand me the towel please?"

Johnny smiles,"Yeah," he hands her it over the top of the glass doors.

She wraps it around her and steps out; Johnny wraps her up in a big hug and whispers in her ear,  
"I've missed you."

Megan smiles, "I've missed you too."

Johnny puts her down and she grabs clothes and puts them on. They walk out to the living room together; Tyler sees her face light up and smiles.

"Okay so we are going to go meet up with the shipments guy now, we're riding in one car. I'll make the introductions and well set up the schedule to get the 10 shipments in," Tyler says to us  
Megan and Johnny nod then they all head out, getting in the 3 row seated truck Johnny climbs in after the gunmen Megan slides over to the middle and Tyler sits next to her on the other side.

The last gunmen gets in the front passenger and a driver gets in the driver seat.

After a half hour ride they arrived at the docks, where the shipments were set to be in later that night. Tyler gets out along with the rest of them, Tyler, Megan and Johnny walk up to a guy holding a clipboard.

"Danny this is the two I was telling you about," Tyler says.

Danny looks up then notices Megan beat up, "What did you do to her Tyler?"

Megan looks away and Johnny just takes a deep breath.

"What I had to," Tyler replies.

Danny shakes his head, "Got to find a better way to make sure females aren't cops, hurting people isn't what we do unless they are cops!" 

Tyler rolls his eyes, "You get your money right? Stop judging how I handle my business."

Danny snaps, "I don't need this kind of heat! You see her face! "Danny turns to Megan and says, "How much worse was this?" 

Megan looks up, "Uhm dislocated elbow and shoulder dizziness and throwing up," she looks out into the water holding back tears and feels Johnny put his hand on her shoulder.

Danny looked back at Tyler, "Was it worth it?! You could have killed her."

Tyler just laughs and Danny shakes his head and looks at Johnny, "Let's discuss shipment placements, where everything is going when it comes in tonight."

Danny and Johnny talk and Megan wipes tears and looks out into the water, taking deep breaths reliving a few days ago in her head, then she thinks about the baby she was gonna be burying tomorrow and how she was gonna deal leaving Graceland for a day. More tears fell and she just wiped them away trying to control her breathing and trying to pull herself together. Tyler watches her the whole time still not knowing, she was an undercover who was gonna bust his ass tonight. She watched some waves and then felt someone behind her; she turned and saw Danny,

"Hey here's my number let me know when you're on your way later." 

Megan nods and takes his number then they all leave and head back to Tyler's. Once back they get out and Tyler let's them leave and tells them to meet at the docks later at midnight. They agree and go back to Graceland. As Johnny and Megan walk into Graceland Briggs greets them. He pulls Megan into a hug and makes sure no further damage was done to her.

Megan looks at Briggs, "We bust those 10 shipments tonight at midnight, and bet your ass I'm giving Tyler a nice arrest maybe a tackle if I got to."

Briggs smiles, "good."

Megan and Johnny go up to their room and sit on Johnny's bed,

"I couldn't sleep last night," Johnny says.

Megan frowns, "I'm sorry you don't have to worry about me Johnny. I've been through worse."

Johnny looks at her, "I can't stop worrying, there's something about you that draws me in Meg. Makes me care about you and drives me completely crazy, since you got here I've fallen for you and you haven't been here long."

Megan smiles, "Oh man well, you make me crazy too and I can tell you anything I feel like a different person. I got what I wanted so far by being here a new life a fresh start over."

Johnny pulls her into his lap and kisses her softly then says, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Megan smiles and replies, "Yes."

Johnny smiles and kisses her again, "Good and I can't wait to get this guy tonight."

Megan smiles big, "Me too."

There's a soft knock at the door,

"Come in," Megan and Johnny say at the same time then start laughing. Johnny wraps his arms around her waist as DJ walks in. 

"I heard you were back," Dj smiled at Megan.

Megan smiles, "Yeah I'm good we nail this bastard tonight."

Then something hits Megan, she pulls out her phone and Danny's number texting him,

Megan- **Hey Danny it's Milly**

Johnny looks at her, "Something wrong?"

Megan shook her head as her phone chimed,

Danny- **Hey Milly I wanted to let you know I recognized you from L.A. I'm a DEA agent I was there the day Slivo gave you your placement I know your names Megan. Looking forward to taking this asshole down tonight make sure you have a vest under your clothes and be ready to nail him"**

Megan's eyes widen and she thinks to herself she knew him.

Megan- **Sounds great see you at midnight**  
 **Danny-See you then**

Johnny looks at her, "You know Danny?"

She nods, "He was there when I was being assigned."

Johnny hugs her and she hugs back, "Only 6 more hours till we get this guy."

Megan nods, "Can't wait."

He kisses her cheek and she smiles. Megan grabs Tyler's very thick file and goes downstairs, "I'm gonna go over some stuff before we leave tonight." 

Johnny nods, "Okay baby."

Megan makes coffee and sits to wait for it and opens Tyler's file. She begins to read as Mike walks in.


	6. Biggest Shipment Bust

Megan gets up and pours herself some coffee over ice as Mike walks over to her.

"Hey your back," he hugs her.

She hugs back, "Yeah I'm alive, we take him down tonight."

He smiles, "Good make him pay."

"Oh I got this handled," she smiled back.

She sits down and sips her coffee and reads Tyler's crazy file. She reads all his arrests and failed to keep him in. She keeps reading and drinking coffee after her third cup she switched to Monster. Johnny comes down around 10 pm as Megan is still drinking Monster and Johnny walks into the kitchen. Megan has gone through about 3/4 of Tyler's file in the last 4 hours.

Johnny sits next to her, "You ready for this?"

Megan looks at him and smiles, "Yes I am, he is not gonna know what hit him."

Megan finishes off the Monster and gets up starting another pot of coffee, then sits back down reading more. Johnny smiles and kisses her cheek,

"Two hours and this will all be over finally."

Megan smiles big, "Can't wait."

Briggs walks in with Charlie, "Hey big night tonight huh?"

Megan looks up from the file, "Yep I'm ready to take this guy down."

Megan's phone rings with a video call, Megan picks up, "Hey Danny."

Danny smiles "Hey Meg I'm letting you take him down he's not bringing all his gunmen only two. Plan is you take Tyler Johnny gets a gunmen and I take the other one, does that work for you guys?" 

Megan looks at Johnny he nods,

"Yes sounds perfect, I'm just reading his file I'm nearly done should be in about an hour."

Danny smiles, "Awesome code word is gonna be Well Damn and that's when we take them down and tactical comes in handing us cuffs and taking them away."

Johnny laughs, "Okay sounds great."

Megan smiles, "Awesome."

They chat for an hour before Danny says, "Well I have to go get to the docks see you in an hour. Dress nice Megan." 

Megan nods, "Okay were gonna go get ready."

Danny smiles, "Bye."

Megan and Johnny, "Bye."

Megan hangs up and closes Tyler's file and gets up, "Let's go get ready."

Johnny takes her hand and they walk up to their room. Megan places Tyler's file on her bed and shuffles through her clothes trying to find her black dress that made her look gorgeous. She gets undressed and pulls the dress on, then slips on a nice pair of black heels and puts her hair up in a bun. Then she does her makeup and Johnny also gets ready. Once she's finished she turns toward Johnny,

"Hot enough?"

Johnny smiles, "Yes your drop dead gorgeous babe, makes me a little jealous."

Megan laughs, "I'm coming home with you tonight."

Johnny smiles, "I'd hope so."

Megan kisses Johnny then smiles, "I'm all yours expect out there your my friend."

Johnny smiles, "Mhmm," he hugs her then says, "Let's go."

Megan nods and they head downstairs, she grabs her and Johnny travel cups with coffee and hands him one as they walk out to his car. The rest of the team is gonna run tactical for them awaiting the code word.

Johnny drives out to the docks holding Megan's hand, but let's go as they arrive to keep their covers intact. Megan gets out and Tyler just stares at her up and down, between the dress, the heels and the makeup he regretted hurting her. Some of her bruises were hidden with some makeup the rest looked worse than before. Megan walked over to Tyler and Danny as Danny handed her a clipboard with the shipments list. The list read

5 shipments Heroine  
2 shipments Coke  
1 shipment Meth  
1 shipment Weed  
1 shipment Molly 

The one that concerned her the most was the Heroine and Meth. She took a deep breath and handed the clipboard back to Danny,

"Lots of inventory huh?" 

Danny nodded, "Yeah it'll hit the streets tomorrow or in a few days, depends on how long it takes to bag it."

Johnny looks at Danny, "Yeah." 

Tyler moves closer to Megan, "You want to test the product?" he asks.

Danny looks at Johnny and says, "Well Damn."

In an instant Megan knocks Tyler to the ground hard placing her knee in his back, Johnny knocks a gunmen's gun away and slams him down and Danny tackles the other gunmen. The whole house runs in Briggs throws Megan a pair of cuffs she catches and puts them on Tyler pulling him to his feet, 

Tyler looks at her, "You got me good I really didn't think you were a cop."

Megan smiled, "I'm that good," she hands him off to an officer that puts him in his cruiser.

Johnny and Danny hand off their guys.

Mike hugs Megan, "Good work and you look nice."

She laughs, "Thanks Mikey." 

Briggs smiled, "We celebrating tonight?"

Megan shakes her head, "No I have to be up early maybe tomorrow night when I get back." 

Briggs nods, "Okay."

Johnny looks at her, "You're busy tomorrow?" 

She nods, "Can we just go home so I can sleep?"

He nods, "Of course babe."

They head to his car and get in he drives home. Once home they get out and go upstairs Megan showers and changes then lays down next to Johnny. She snuggles up and falls to sleep within minutes and so does he. Around 6:30 am her alarms going off, she gets up and gets ready kissing Johnny goodbye.


	7. The Burial

Megan goes downstairs and Briggs is sitting at the table drinking coffee. Megan grabs a to go cup and kisses Briggs on the cheek and he hugs her,

"I'll see you later take all the time you need and you look nice."

Megan smiles, "Thank you."

Megan leaves the house with her coffee and gets in her car and drives to L.A. Once there she meets with her best friend Selena 

"Bestie!" Megan runs over to her best friend. Of course if it came to work she had to lie lie lie, but she missed her friend.

Selena smiles, "Hey bestie," they hug each other tight and walk down the beach together killing some time and chatting.

Megan's phone chimes with a text from Johnny,

Baby I miss you and I'll see you tonight Love you.

Megan smiles and replies,

Miss and Love you too Babe see you later.

Selena sees her face light up,

"Boyfriend?" she asks.

Megan nods, "Yeah."

"He cute?" Selena asks

Megan finds a picture of her and Johnny on the beach her first day at Graceland in surf gear.  
She shows Selena 

"Oooo man! He cute who are the two guys in the background?" Selena says.

Megan replies, "Paul and Mike," she smiles.

Selena smiles, "There pretty cute too."

Megan laughs, "Yeah there all sweethearts and like my family."

Selena smiles as they chat and walk. Around 8am they head to the funeral home, they walk in and are the first ones there. Selena leaves Megan alone near the closed casket. Megan sighs and thinks blinking back tears, wiping them and taking deep breaths. She stood there with her hand on the casket for an hour and a half before people started coming in. She wiped her tears and faced front as people started to pay their respects and give their condolences. Around 9:30 am they seated everyone, Selena and Megan sat in the front next to each other. The guy talked for a bit then let Megan say some words. Megan took a deep breath and walked up to the microphone. She breathed in and out one more time before she began,

"Ok I'd like to start by telling everyone, Thank you for being here. I have picked a name for him finally Jason, I love you with everything and you were taken way too soon. I think of him every day and wish I could go back in time, and change what happened. I'm not sure if there's something different I could have done, but I wasn't ready to let him go. He never got a chance to live or fight, I have a piece of me missing that I'll never get back. I have started fresh but haven't forgotten Jason and I never will. I will never forgive his father, but I'll never start something. Jason would have not been born still I would still be pregnant. There's never gonna be a day I don't think of him and what my life would be like with him. Fly high my little angel, mommy loves you watch over and see me live on in your memory. I miss you," Megan says the last of it with tears falling.

She steps away and sits a few other people say some words, then we move on to the cemetery. Once there they set up and people leave flowers. Megan drops a few red roses onto his casket. Once they finish people leave and meet at Megan's brother's house. Megan and Selena talk off to the side as Megan breaks down. Selena walks her out to the beach and they slip off their heels. They walk by the water as Megan cries and talks about how her heart is breaking now that it has been official. Once Selena gets Megan to calm down, they walk back into Masons house (Mason is Megan's brothers name). Mason pulls his little sister into a hug and kisses her on the forehead.

"You doing okay?" he asks.

She nods, "Yeah I'm managing." 

"How's your new job?" Mason asks.

"Great everyone's amazing," Megan smiles.

They chat for a few hours and then eat. Mason makes her an alcoholic drink. 

"I can't I'm driving home later," Megan says.

"You can enjoy one," Mason says.

Megan shakes her head, "I'm not really in the mood."

Mason nods, "Okay sis."

He walks off drinking the drink he made. Megan sighs looking at the clock it was about 5:30 pm and her phone chimes. 

Johnny3-Hey how you feeling?

Megan-I'm okay 

Johnny3-See you later?

Megan doesn't reply she feels numb and empty. She goes out to the beach and stays there and watches the sunset around 8 pm. As the sun goes down she goes back inside and says her goodbyes and texts Johnny. 

Megan-Not sure

Johnny3-Please come home 

Megan sighs and replies

Fine I'll be home in about an hour

Johnny3-Okay babe drive safe

Megan gets in her car and begins to drive home. As she gets on the highway she doesn't make it far before she's hit by a drunk driver. Megan's airbags deploy hitting her in the face knocking her out for a few minutes.


	8. Scariest Crash

Megan wakes up to voices freaking out. She feels pain everywhere and can hear sirens, and then she sees a police officer's face, 

"Are you okay?" he asks.

Megan groans in pain, "I think so just sore."

"Sit tight were gonna get you out of there in a few minutes."

Megan nods slowly and tears fall, "Okay."

Within the next few minutes they are getting her out and into an ambulance. Once at the hospital she's cleared to go home but spends a few hours there. By 11pm she's in a cab and going home. Around midnight she walks in to a quiet house. She places her medicine on the counter and grabs a bottle of water and takes one. She slides down onto the floor and leans against the island. Then she hears footsteps then Briggs voice, 

"Meg?"

She looks up, "Yeah."

Then he flips on the light and sees all the cuts and stitches. Her legs also in knee brace, 

"What the hell happened? I thought you were Johnny he went looking for you."

"Drunk driver hit me on the highway on my way home," she replies.

"Damn it where did you go today?" he asks.

"Funeral for Jason the baby I lost," Megan looks down as Johnny walks into the house and stops when he sees her.

"Megan are you okay? What the fuck happened?"Johnny sits in front of her.

"I was hit by a drunk driver on the highway," she replies and tears fall.

Johnny carefully pulls her into a hug and Briggs leaves the room. They just sit down there for a little bit before Johnny carefully picks her up and brings her to their room. He lays her down, then lays down himself and looks at her. 

"I'm so glad your okay, I was really worried," Johnny says, looking at her with a sad look in his eyes.

Megan nods, "It was super scary and I didn't think I was gonna make it." 

Johnny sighs and carefully wraps his arms around her, "Shhh just go to sleep."

Megan nods and slowly falls asleep. Megan sleeps throughout the night not awaking once; Johnny barely sleeps worried about her. Once morning comes Megan slowly wakes up and sees Johnny out like a light figuring he didn't sleep much last night. She carefully gets up and limps to the bathroom then carefully down the stairs. Thankfully no one was up yet; she starts a pot of coffee and sits at the Island thankful to be alive. She slowly gets up and hops over to the door and opens it feeling the fresh air on her. She smiles watching the waves on the beach wishing she could go surf, but with her busted up knee she wasn't going anywhere for a few days until the swelling went down. Her arm was in a sling she felt the breeze hit her face and tears fell down her face as she watched the waves. She wiped them and heard footsteps behind her and turned seeing Briggs.

"Morning sunshine," she smiles at him. 

"Morning Doll face," he smiled.

She walks over to the coffee pot as it finishes and pours herself a cup and puts some sugar in it, then asks Briggs, 

"Coffee?"

He smiles and nods, "Please."

She grabs him a cup and pours him one, all one handed. She hands him his coffee he smiles again and thanks her. 

She looks at him, "I'm gonna go walk down the beach and get some air, tell Johnny I'm fine and I'll be back," she drinks her coffee then grabs her phone and headphones, hugging Briggs as he replies,

"Of course Meg."

With that she leaves the house putting her phone on a playlist and putting her headphones in, she puts on all of me by John Legend. Softly singing as she walks in the water feeling the cool water hit her feet. It feels great on her bad legs foot, she breaths deeply wishing she could dance in the water as she sang. Tears begin to fall as she walks and sings, the crash replaying over and over in her mind. Mikey jogs by her waving she waves back and looks out into the water. She didn't know how she kept getting the bad luck and the bad accidents. She hated her life besides Graceland and the people here. They were definitely family and she trusted them with everything she had, being so close to everyone. She was dating Johnny and hoped it was gonna last for awhile, seeing how her last one went up in flames over a baby. She squeezed her eyes shut as Now Your Gone by basshunter began to play. Her heart hurt as the song played, she thought of Jason and how he didn't get a chance. She wiped her eyes and kept walking until she came to the place they had their fires. She sat on one of the rocks and looked out to the ocean. She was alone and this is what she wanted she sang softly holding in more tears. Once that song ended she put on As Long As You Love Me by Justin Beiber Acoustic version. (Video at the top)  
She sang it out loud

As long as you love me (love me, love me)  
As long as you love me (love me, love me)  
As long as you love me

We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning  
But hey now, you know girl,  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you love, love me, love me  
As long as you love, love me, love me

I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for your dreams girl  
I'll be your Hova, you can be my Destiny's Child on a scene girl  
So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand

As you love me we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you love, love me, love me  
As long as you love, love me,

I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat ya there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us, trust  
A couple of things I can't spell without you  
Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do  
Used to tell me sky's the limit, now the sky's our point of view  
Man now we stepping out like whoa (oh God)  
Camera's point and shoot,  
Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you, you  
You the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
It's green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true true true  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new  
As long as you love me

As you love me we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you love, love me,  
As long as you love, love me

As long as you love me  
I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
Love me,  
As long as you love, love me,  
Please don't go (love me, love me)  
Please don't go (love me, love me)  
As long as you love, (love me, love me)  
As long as you love, (love me, love me)  
As long as you love me"

She breaths out as she finishes feeling slightly better, music had that affect. She looked out into the water staying there all day, her phone chiming with texts once in awhile she replied to and went back to singing softly. Being alone made her look at her life, she was honestly scared to get back on duty now. She needed to though she was a top DEA agent with high arrest rates. She nailed almost every bad guy she chased down. She knew how to play any role like Charlie and people believed her. She hoped she'd get to go under with her once she was healed. She sighed and laid in the sand staring at the blue sky and slowly falling asleep on the beach. Until she is awoke by Briggs walking up to her and gently shaking her awake. 

Half awake she looks at Briggs noticing it was dark out, "Hmm."

He holds out his hand and she takes it as he pulls her to her feet, 

"You got to come back now, sleep in a real bed not the sand."

She laughs a little, "I honestly don't know how long I've been asleep."

He smiles and picks her up so she doesn't have to walk back, as he walks inside he sets her down as everyone looks over at her. She looks away embarrassed and her hair full of sand. Johnny takes her hand and they walk upstairs, he grabs her stuff to shower and sits in the bathroom while she showers in case she needed help. After showering they go downstairs and eat then head upstairs. Megan doesn't fall asleep having slept a lot on the beach. The next few days are doesn't get any sleep, as she goes down a few days later. She removes her sling and knee brace stretching a little, breathing thru the pain. She grabs a cup of coffee and drinks it, today she was gonna go out surfing with Briggs. He walks downstairs seeing her already to go, he grabs a cup of coffee and drinks it. Then they head out with their boards, out in the water Briggs and Megan surf, well Briggs does more than her she just falls a lot only surfing one wave before needing a break. Her and Briggs sit on their boards in the clear blue water, she runs her hands thru the water smiling to herself. Briggs just watches her, knowing she's missed this the most. Her next few mornings are filled with trying to get up on the surf board, by day 4 she's fully standing and ripping waves like she used to. Briggs cheers her on with Mikey who came out that morning with them. She paddles back to the boys smiling,

"Finally!" she throws her hands up and dances a little on her board falling off laughing. 

Briggs and Mikey laugh too happy to see the old Megan back.

Johnny paddles out to them and says, "Briggs what happened to waking me?"

Briggs smiles, "You've barely slept dude."

Johnny looks at Megan and smiles, "hey there gorgeous back up on the board and good to go?"

Megan nods, "Hell yeah queen of this ocean is back!"

That makes all 3 guys laugh and smile, they were happy to have her back, during her time recovering she had been depressed. She didn't let anyone in during her time at therapy, expect Briggs. Johnny was worried but relieved that she was talking to someone in the house about things. She shut everyone else out including Johnny without saying why. He dealt with it finding out she had some serious PTSD. Once she started therapy she started surfing, things were better than they were 5 days ago. Megan was herself and that was all that mattered. Briggs looks at Megan,

"Your first day back is tomorrow and you're on all my cases with me for two weeks, the DEA asked me to keep an eye on you."

Megan smiles, "That's fine, I'm ready." 

Briggs looked at her, "You have therapy today right?"

She nods, "Yeah 3pm." 

Briggs nods as Johnny and Mike sit quietly, she says nothing and paddles out to catch the next wave and nails it good. Cheering as she paddles back to the boys. She was happy to feel this way again it felt like forever ago, that she was truly okay. She splashes Johnny who paddles closer to her and pushes her off her board, but she grabs his hand and pulls him in with her. He goes into the water along with Megan, as Megan comes up for air she laughs and tries to get back on her board, but cant because she's laughing too hard. So she lays her arms across it and tries to control herself, then gets back on it. They surf for a bit more before heading home, once home Megan showers and changes. She grabs an energy drink from the fridge and kisses Johnny goodbye, before heading to her therapy session. Johnny hands her his keys, since she hadn't gotten a replacement car yet. She gets in his car and leaves driving to therapy. Once there she checks in, then waits to be called, once inside the room she sits and dishes out her feelings. All her happy thoughts, all her dark thoughts and her fears for beginning work again. They chat for a few hours before she gets a piece of paper clearing her for work again. She leaves and drives to the federal building and gives them the signed paperwork. Then she heads home to Graceland, she gets out and goes into the house sighing as Charlie comes into the kitchen smiling Megan.

"You want to help with dinner?" Charlie asks. 

She smiles, "Sure."

Charlie smiles big, "Ahhh your back," she hugs her tightly before letting go and pulling out stuff for dinner.


End file.
